Letters to the Characters
by Arabella Lily Potter
Summary: Basically just a short letter to some of the Harry Potter characters. R R :


Letters To The Characters

Dear Harry Potter,

Thank you for showing us that it is possible to get through the hard times, and that if we are brave and true to who we are, we can accomplish anything. I think at some point in the books, we all wished we had the same amount of courage you did. I wouldn't be able to do any of the stuff you managed, year after year.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Ronald "Ron" Weasley,

Thank you for showing us that money isn't everything, and for being there for your friends when they need you (although you were a right git when you left during the hunt for Horcruxes).

Love,

Arabella

Dear Hermione Granger,

Thanks for showing us that is it ok to be smart, and that being a bookworm has it's advantages.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley,

Thank you for showing us that if you truly believe in something, there's nothing to say that it won't happen.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Luna Lovegood,

Thank you for showing us that it's good to be different, and that Gryffindor isn't the only good house, Ravenclaw has some amazing students.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Neville Longbottom,

Thanks for showing us that inside everyone, there is another personality just waiting to be found.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Molly Weasley,

Thank you for showing us that even the most humble people have another side to them.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Arthur Weasley,

Thank you for showing us that although most Muggleborns are clueless about the Wizarding world, most wizards are clueless about the Muggle world.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Bill Weasley,

Thank you for showing us that looks isn't everything. You had scars covering your face, yet you didn't let you bother in the slightest.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Charlie Weasley,

Thank you for showing us that dragons are cool. Thanks for telling Ron about the dragons, so he told Hermione, who told Hagrid, who told Harry about the First Task.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Percy Weasley,

Thank you for showing us that family is more important than power, even if you didn't believe it.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Fred Weasley,

Thank you for showing us that pranks are appropriate at any time of day, or in any situation. You shouldn't have died.

Love,

Arabella

Dear George Weasley,

Thank you for showing us how to be funny, even when we have just lost an ear. We really are sorry you lost your brother.

Love,

Arabella

Dear James Potter I,

Thank you for showing us that you should never give up on the person you love.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Lily Potter I,

Thanks for showing us that love is the strongest magic there is. Thanks for protecting Harry.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Sirius Black,

Thanks for showing us that it is ok to be the white sheep, (Geddit, white sheep in the Black family :D ), and not to let false accusations overcome us.

Love, Arabella

Dear Remus Lupin,

Thank you for showing us that love overcomes everything, and to be proud of who you are.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Peter Pettigrew,

DIE IN A FIRE, YOU RAT! Thank you for showing us that sometimes, you can't trust one of your closest friends.

Lots of Hatred,

Arabella

Dear Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,

Thanks for showing us that you should always try to find the better person in someone, for helping Harry through his first six years at Hogwarts, for warning James and Lily about the prophecy, and for being a great and noble man.

Love,

Arabella

P.S. Lemon Drop?

Dear Professor Severus Snape,

Thanks for showing us that you should never judge a book by it's cover. Thanks for loving Lily your whole life. You shouldn't have died.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Professor Rubeus Hagrid,

Thanks for showing us that dragons, unicorns, centaurs and giants are cool. Thanks for rescuing Harry from the Dursleys.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Dobby the House Elf,

Thanks for showing us that house elfs are amazing creatures. You should never have died in Malfoy Manor.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Lucius Malfoy,

Thanks for giving Ginny the diary, it gave us another book to read/film to watch.

From,

Arabella

Dear Narcissa Malfoy,

Thanks for lying about Harry being dead, it must have took alot of courage.

Love,

Arabella

Dear Draco Malfoy,

Thanks for being a sexy Slytherin god.

Love,

Arabella

A/N: Thanks for reading. If you have any you would like to see added, review with the letter and I'll add it, but please don't do any to characters I've already mentioned.


End file.
